


【JasonBilly】Street-Boy Company

by berryinblue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, something family, wondering it would be adorable if they are brothers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryinblue/pseuds/berryinblue
Summary: #JasonBilly#义兄弟设定OOC瞎写警告，但是流浪兄弟真的好可爱哦。





	1. Chapter 1

 

X

杰森·陶德捡了一个弟弟。

那天他刚卸了几个轮胎换了钱，吃着刚买的热狗回到他住的地方——说是住的地方但其实只是在一个屋顶的废弃储物间，他轻易地撬开了那个有点生锈的锁，占据了这里——他刚上到楼顶就看到不远处的地上有个红色的影子，他打开储物间的门把吃了一半的热狗放在桌子上，以为是自己的衣服被风吹到了那里，走近了一点才发现是一个瘦瘦小小的孩子，蜷缩着躺在地上。

他下意识爆了一句粗口，以为是不明来路的小孩尸体，还穿着红色的衣服简直不祥到极点，他做了好一会心理建设才向躺在地上的小孩伸出手。天台的风吹得他的手有点凉，所以孩子身上的体温他能更明显地感受到，他也随之放下心来，手上的力道也没轻没重起来：

“喂，醒醒醒醒，你想死在这里吗？”

他单手抓着孩子的肩膀摇晃，最后是他那摸到小孩脸上冰冷的手把人叫醒的。

小孩刚醒还迷迷糊糊的，他看着蹲在地上晃他肩膀的杰森，往后挣扎了一下挣脱了他的魔爪。

 

杰森缩回手看着小孩揉着眼睛坐起来，装腔作势地吼他：“喂，你知道这是我的地界吗你就睡在这里！”

小孩湛蓝的眼睛清亮起来，他一脸真诚地向恶狠狠的杰森道歉：“对不起，我这就走……”

他说着就捡起当枕头的背包要站起来，杰森纠结了一下还是阻止了他要离开的动作，他一脸不耐烦地开口：“天都黑了你还要去哪里？想被蝙蝠侠干掉吗！”

讲道理他只是日常随口抹黑一下那个法外“英雄”，小孩却马上皱起了眉：

“蝙蝠侠才不会这么做，他是好人。”

 

杰森几乎要翻白眼，他敷衍地摆手：“是是是，大英雄，那他怎么没给你钱让你吃好穿好。”

男孩一脸疑惑，似乎杰森说了什么违背常识的奇怪东西——不是那种“你是傻子吗”的表情，杰森也不知道该怎么解读，但似乎是更温和一点的意思，没有让他感觉不舒服。

“咳，你……今晚先在我这里睡吧，别瞎跑了。”

 

在听到男孩礼貌的道谢后杰森站起来往自己的“家”走，却没听到身后有跟上他的动静，他停下来回头，对上他坐在原地惴惴不安的眼神：“怎，怎么了？”

“过来啊！”

 

然后小孩站起来拍拍身上的尘土，抱着背包小心翼翼地跟着他踏进了废弃储物室。

杰森看了一眼还不敢讲话的小孩，想了想还是把那半个热狗递了给他。

小孩悄悄做了个吞咽的动作却没有伸手去接。

 

“怎么？放心吧没有下药，吃吧。”

“不，对不起我不是那个意思，我是说，我吃了你吃什么？”

杰森皱着眉看他，没想到他会说这种话——一般街童有口饭吃不就该感恩戴德地接受吗，这小孩怎么爱心泛滥还要关心一下给他饭吃的人？

 

“……我吃不下了，你吃不吃不吃我扔了。”

话是这么说，但是杰森还是硬把那半个热狗塞进了小孩手里。

“谢，谢谢。”

 

气氛似乎因为分享的食物变得缓和起来，小孩吃完找了个角落坐下，从背包里拿出书，他问：“请问我可以在这里写作业吗？”

杰森饶有兴趣地看他：“还写作业？你该不会是今天才离家出走的小鬼吧？”

却看到男孩认真地反驳：“我不是！”

 

后来杰森把家里唯一的桌子和椅子让给了他。

男孩叫威廉·巴特森，他说大家都叫他比利，杰森也可以这么叫他——杰森听了还不信非要翻他的作业本，看到他用还算工整的字体写BATSON他笑得几乎要被蝙蝠侠带走，比利皱眉瞪他说这就是他父亲的姓而且他不觉得这很好笑。

作为交换杰森也告诉了比利他的名字，他也了解到这个小孩虽然在流浪但还是靠父母给他留下的学费在努力打零工赚生活费上学，不过哥谭的福利机构造访了之前他住的地方，为了不被发现他只好离开了那里。

比利没有告诉他为什么宁愿一个人流浪也不想待在福利机构，但是杰森明白，因为他也是——与其将人生的希望寄托在不一定会出现的领养者和金玉其外的社会福利机构，还不如靠自己活着。

但他好歹用自己的方式活到成年了（严格来说还有一年零几个月），这个小孩才刚读初中的样子，他忍不住又在心里对这个腐败的城市翻白眼。

某种程度上看他们俩其实挺像的——就连穿的衣服都是同一个品牌换季打折的时候买的，杰森翻出自己那件同款但大一个码的红色卫衣给比利看，两个人没心没肺地笑作一团。

 

“你找到新的住处之前就在这里睡吧。”杰森睡在自己做的吊床上，想了想又加了一句，“如果你不介意的话。”

比利缩进杰森给他收拾出来的睡袋，一瞬间还以为自己出现了幻听，他在黑暗中向杰森的方向眨了眨眼睛：“真的可以吗！”

“但只能像这样睡地上。”杰森补充道。

他听到比利轻轻的笑声：“我真想给你一个拥抱，认真的，谢谢你。”

“……睡觉吧小鬼，明天不是周末。”

比利开始思考明天要怎么溜回原来的住处把他的东西带过来，他乖乖闭上眼睛：“晚安，Jay。”

 

“……安。”

 

X

但是说实在的杰森根本没有想过他要和这个小孩相处太久——他有时候不喜欢哥谭，因为这里腐败绝望似乎从来没有阳光明媚的一天；但他有时候又喜欢哥谭，因为正是这个城市的不堪让他有了活路——他可以不去思考什么是“正确”的事，地下的世界自有地下的规则，他按照规则谋生就行，但他总觉得这个小孩不该像他那样活着，他应该在一个会有人给他说睡前故事的温馨家庭，不用考虑怎么才能买到最便宜的面包，也不用担心自己的住处会不会被查封。

他虽然给不了他这些，但内心深处他不想影响比利让他变成他这样的人，成为一般家长教育孩子时会用到的反面教材。他知道这会让他背负不必要的罪恶感，所以还是放他自生自灭比较轻松，他知道，只是——

 

“什么，你想我去参加你的家长会？”

杰森差点被自己的口水呛到，他用他能做到的最能表达“拒绝”的表情看着比利。

比利为难地挠了挠头：“我知道这有点奇怪，但是再没有人出席我的‘父母’就要被约谈了……而你知道我没有……”

杰森把到嘴边的“那你别上学”咽回去，他拿出耐心试图跟比利讲道理：“我，不可能在3岁的时候把你造出来，是生物学上的不可能。”

 

“你演我哥就可以……！”

但似乎从杰森写满拒绝的话中听出了希望，比利兴致勃勃地把杰森拉到挂在墙上的镜子前，拿手接了点水，学着杰森的样子把前额的发往后梳，再摆出一副颓废的表情：“像不像！”

“我哪有这么蠢的表情！！”

杰森看向镜子里的自己和比利，虽然个子差了一个头，但是相同的黑发蓝眼，加上今天刚好穿了那件一样的衣服，他竟然真的觉得他俩有点像。

 

“唔……仔细看看你的鼻梁比我的高，但是这完全不是问题不是吗！”

比利还在来回打量他们两个的脸，杰森叹了口气伸手将比利的头发揉回原来的造型，半开玩笑地问道：“行吧，那你打算给我多少‘演出费’呢？”

 

他倒是没指望比利能给他什么东西，但小孩很认真地给了他回复：

“呃……帮你洗一个月的衣服？”

 

杰森·陶德被打败了。

 

“……成交。”

 

 

TBC

应该大概可能会有后续吧（？？）

我怎么又在搞拉郎，我反省我自己，但我是不会道歉的。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短到似乎什么都没写！

X

演比利的哥哥不是什么难事，特别是在他俩对了一晚上剧本的前提下，这个两个人共同创作的“剧本”简直合情合理到杰森都要以为是真的了。

 

“是的我们的父母经常出差，而我之前都在写我的论文……你懂的那些东西没到最后一刻就写不完，所以都没来参加威廉的公开日，我非常抱歉。”

老师打量了一下杰森——他今天穿了一件灰蓝色格子衬衫，外面还有一件米白色针织马甲，也没把刘海梳到后面，乖乖顺顺的还戴着黑框眼镜俨然一个普通男大学生——她点点头表示可以理解，对杰森笑笑：“您的弟弟功课都不错，就是家长公开日家长总是缺席这一点让校方担心，但既然今天见到您了我想这个顾虑可以打消了。”

 “谢谢老师关心，”杰森偷偷看了一眼明显是偷听却假装路过的比利，“他在家倒是三天不打上房揭瓦呢。”

比利果然停了下来加入了对话：“嘿我哪有！你不要在老师面前污蔑我！”

“哇老师你看看他对他哥怎么说话的请一定要给他多布置点作业——”

老师笑着看杰森一把将比利的头按在怀里假意要打，一边感叹青春活力一边确信这对兄弟真的感情很好：“我很高兴比利能有一个这么亲密的兄长，但是抱歉我等下有会议要先走啦，请两位享受今天的亲子时光吧。”

“谢谢老师，老师再见。”

 

比利总算从杰森的怀里挣脱探出头来，看见老师微笑着对他俩点头道别，他知道老师应该再也不会让他给父母打电话了。

 

“走吧还不带你哥去饭堂吃顿好的？”

杰森还抱着比利没撒手——这个身高抱着竟然刚刚好。

“耶终于到了开放日免费大餐环节——”

 

同学和他们家长看到这两个人的吃相也只能感叹不是一家人不进一家门。

 

其实没有谁会整个家庭开放日都和孩子待在学校的，杰森蹭完午饭也像其他家长一样溜了，但是到了放学时间他又回到校门口等“他弟”放学，他一边远远地看着比利的课室一边内心感叹自己真是敬业到无可挑剔。

如果他没看到旁边自行车停放处发生的“校园暴力事件”，他今天的“平易近人大哥哥”人设就不至于在最后关头崩坏——

 

“你是不是忘了把我们的作业带上？”

“呃……马上就要考试了，我觉得你们还是自己做一下比较……嘿！”

比利的书包被抢了过去，几个男生笑着把几本沉甸甸的字典塞进去：“想请你帮我们保管一下这几本 **珍贵的** 字典呢~”

书包又被猛地塞到比利怀里，字典的棱角磕得他有点疼，但他已经快习惯了，只在内心翻白眼——怎么会有这么无聊的人。

“明天我要看到它们完好无缺地回到学校。”

带头的男孩伸出手指，每说一个词就戳他肩膀一下。

 

“哦，‘明天’，有趣的说法，你猜你还有没有明天？”

杰森恶狠狠的声音从他头顶传来，接着杰森拿过比利费力抱着的书包，抓着肩带面无表情地直接甩到带头的男生肚子上，他发出吃痛的声音捂着腹部躬身后退，杰森将书包背到自己身上：“对不起哦，手滑了。”

“咦弟弟，你的书包怎么会这么重？”

杰森一边假装疑惑一边拉开书包拉链，拿出那一本本字典翻第一页上写着的名字：

“丹尼？”

他顺着比利惊恐的目光直接将字典向那个人扔过去。

所有人都倒吸了一口气——那一定很痛——比利伸手想阻止他以暴制暴：“嘿，Jay，不必这样……”

 

杰森直接将比利拉过来不容拒绝地挡在身后：“ **别人的东西** 不能随便拿， **弟弟** 。”

“剩下的想被点名还是自己来认？噢，我看我最好还是要认识一下你们——”

杰森又翻开一本字典，还没念出名字那几个小屁孩就脚底抹油似的四散逃开了，他发出不耐烦的声音再用力地将那几块砖一样的字典拿出来扔到地上，巨大的声音在车棚里面回响。

比利却跑过去把书整齐地放在有遮挡的地方，他回到杰森跟前接过自己的书包重新背好：“你对你的角色理解是不是有点问题！”

杰森伸出手掐比利的脸蛋，有点不知轻重让小孩疼得龇牙咧嘴：“你才是脑子有什么问题吗，要不要我教你打架？”

小孩捂住被掐红的脸小声却坚定地反驳：“我只是不想成为他们那样的……”

杰森看着他一时语塞，暂时想不出反驳的语句只好不耐烦地往校门走，他听见比利在身后小跑着跟上。

 

“小孩，现在公布家规第一条，人不犯我我不犯人，人若犯我，尸骨无存。”

比利发出不赞成的声音：“嘿！我不承认！一票否决！”

杰森看他认真的样子忍不住笑了出来：“我开玩笑的，但是有人欺负你我就会去扁他。”

“你可以认真考虑一下要被谁欺负好让我有打人的借口——”

比利突然从后方跳上来抱住杰森的脖子：“谢谢你， **兄弟** 。”

 

杰森被突然窜上来的小孩吓了一跳，但很快他伸手托住小孩的腿顺势将他背起来，无视他的惊呼开始往他俩的“秘密基地”跑。

 

 

他开始喜欢他的角色了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 影帝杰森的冒险。

X

杰森不止一次认真地调查过比利的来路，他在哥谭的流浪经历让他对任何人都自然地抱有怀疑和不信任，虽然他自认没有得罪过什么危险的仇家——还是会处心积虑给他安插钉子的那种，但是突然有个来路不明的小孩出现在他住的地方还是很值得他去怀疑。

只是杰森几乎动用了所有他能用的明线暗线都没有发现这个小孩有什么问题——不是说他流落街头这件事很正常，是他整个人生都没有接触过任何可疑的“背景”：他的父母在他9岁的时候因为事故去世了，法院将他的抚养权判给了他的舅舅，但是一年不到他就离家出走了，他自己伪造了文件换了学校继续上学。他舅舅只要认真去找就能找到他——像杰森找出这些信息其实也没花多大力气——但是他没有，想也知道他是个多么“负责任”的大人。接下来的事情就跟他自己说的一样，打工赚取生活费，辗转于不同的废弃房子。

可能是上学占据了比利的大部分时间，也可能是父母健在的9年让他得到了温暖健康的家庭教育，比利这几年竟然都和哥谭的地下党争和交易没有交集——至少他得到的信息是这么显示的。不是说每个街童都得和这个城市的势力有关系，但是杰森知道，比起在帮派里面营生，彻底不跟他们扯上关系才更加困难，他不知道比利是怎么做到的。

杰森倒也没有想问，和比利的相处让他相信这个小孩就是有这个能力远离这些乱七八糟的事情。

他们住在一起快一个月了，他们的“工作”是分开进行的——杰森暂时还不想把自己的谋生手段告诉比利——尽管如此，他们的相处还算和谐。

 

今天比利放学后要去打工，回来的时间会比平时晚一点，杰森就打算再干一票再回家。

他拿着撬棍在企鹅的地盘上转悠——这几个月因为几单大的“违法生意”被蝙蝠侠插手，有人从中获利也有人损失惨重，哥谭几个帮派势力因此有点失衡，生意被搅气急败坏的企鹅甚至下了通牒说要悬赏蝙蝠人头（ha, nice one.）。企鹅这个人生性多疑，手底下的人也不是什么省油的灯，估计都心怀鬼胎等着看他倒台，于是各种纠缠不清的事情混在一起，他的地盘现在没有谁真正在管事，而哥谭的聪明警察也自然不会想管企鹅的地界，所以只要不死利益相关者这基本上就是法外之地。

这对杰森来说简直爽翻了，这意味着他卸多少个轮胎甚至把人家车直接开走都没人管他——感谢蝙蝠侠！

他马上找到了他的下一个目标：一个穿着光鲜的中年男性。他停好了自己的车，脸上挂着油腻的笑容搂着一个身上布料很少的姐姐往一间小旅馆走。

就算这位先生早泄，时间也够他动手了，杰森差点被自己这个想法逗笑。

 

x

杰森轻车熟路地跑到两个街区外的配件店“销赃”，踏出店门刚好把钱数好，美滋滋地想着今天买四个热狗（甚至还可以是套餐）回去一定能收获他那单纯弟弟崇拜的目光。

他还没走两步就看到一个戴着红头罩的男人拽着一个小孩衣领拐到小巷子里去了——杰森知道这是那个靠抢劫银行发家的红头罩帮的人，他不太喜欢这群人，太高调也太失智——他原本可以假装看不见赶紧回去，但是他听到小孩颤抖着恳求对方不要伤害他的声音就忍不住握紧了拳头。他不著痕迹地跟了过去，躲在一堆杂物后面一探究竟。

 

“兔崽子你他妈是不是把我说的话当屁啊？”

红头罩帮的人将男孩往巷子深处猛地一推，男孩踉跄了一下差点跌倒，但他马上战战兢兢地转过身面对男人，声音都是抖的：“对不起先生我没……”

男人又粗鲁地推了他的肩膀：“我是不是跟你说过要退出可以，给钱或者给人，啊？你说一声不干了就走，是把我当死的还是把我们大哥当死的啊？！”

“可是……呜！”

红头罩帮的那位抬脚就往男孩的腹部踢，男孩被他踢倒在地半天爬不起来。

“你知道得罪红头罩帮会有什么下场！”

 

男人还想对男孩拳脚相加，杰森咬了咬牙将放钱的口袋拉链拉好然后从掩体后面走出来：“哟！看看这是谁啊，真是让我一顿好找！”

巷子里的两个人同步率极高地向他的方向看过来，戴着红头罩的男人看完杰森又回头看了地上的男孩一眼：“你认识？”

还没等男孩开口杰森就抢答道：“他说可以让我加入你们，让我等他消息，结果等了好几天都没信肯定是去哪儿快活了吧！”

“……你想加入红头罩帮？”

虽然戴着头罩看不到他的表情，但杰森知道这个人肯定一脸狐疑，他往前走了两步：“当然了，谁不知道跟着红头罩能有口好饭吃，可这个自私兔崽子就是不愿意介绍我进去。”

他甚至往小孩的方向吐了口口水。

 

“这可真新鲜，”男人冷笑着踢了踢男孩，“兔崽子你是怎么想的呢？”

男孩没吱声，杰森暗暗松了口气，看来这小孩也不傻，知道笨蛋可以用来挡枪，他附和道：“切，还能怎么想，怕我分走他的好处呗！”

戴红头罩的男人终于肯将注意力完全放在杰森身上，他动了动眼珠打量了一下杰森：“那你他妈又有什么自信能加入我们呢？”

“别的我可能不行，打架还可以。”杰森说着抡起拳头就往那个男人脸上冲。

 

男人敏捷地避过他那直愣愣的拳头，杰森马上抬脚准备往他裆部踢，但也被对方伸手防住了，杰森露出惊讶的表情，红头罩男冷笑一声往他脸上来了一记左勾拳。

口腔内马上蔓延起咸咸的血腥味，杰森退开两步吐掉嘴里的血沫，做出防御姿势不服输地说了句：“再来！”

红头罩发出轻蔑的笑声：“气势不错，反应也还行，行了你跟我来吧。”

 

小孩发出颤抖的声音：“那我……”

“你他妈还不快滚！”

戴红头罩的男人吼出了杰森想吼很久的话——要不是这倒霉小孩傻了似的坐在原地，他也不至于要演这一出——演这种打不过别人还很盲目自信的毛头小子真的好难，特别是他要控制力度和准度因为他根本就不是打不过！

他由衷地觉得自己应该去做演员而不是插手这些帮派里的傻逼事。

但事已至此他也只能跟着这哥回去，否则他就不能再出现在这片区域了，还可能把比利也牵扯进来——杰森估计他的身手可不比刚刚那小屁孩好得到哪里去。

 

那个男人也给杰森套了个红色的头套——这个帮派似乎是匿名制的，只有通过介绍才能加入，所以也只有对接的成员知道加入者的真实身份，有人把这当成是一种对自己身份的保护，也有人当成是放飞自我的开关：毕竟戴着头罩杀人放火还是有种带着侥幸的安全感。

 

男人将杰森带到红头罩帮占领的一个工厂，告诉他想找活干就到这里待着，任务不定时发布。

 

“能捞到就是你的。另外，”男人停顿了一下，“如果不想干了要退出，交5千块，或者给我介绍新人，否则你怎么死的、死在哪里都会由我决定。”

 

——哇，说得挺好，卖肾吗给你5千。

杰森腹诽，但他快速地点头语气非常狗腿：“哪能想退出啊，抢银行一定能捞到不少吧！”

“呵，小鬼，别一天到晚只想着抢银行，红头罩帮的业务远不止如此。”

——哦，这倒是新鲜。

 

杰森还没接话男人就抬手止住了他的话头：“超过五天我没在这里见到你，那你最好祈祷我再见到的是你的尸体——这样你还能选择自己的死法。”

“明白了。”

 

没有规则，没有底线，只有这个帮派聚集的地点，和丑得要死的布质头套，杰森回去的路上只想对自己翻白眼：他什么时候变成这种被麻烦事偏爱的体质的？他将头套揉成一团揣进兜里，决定放弃思考这堆破事转而推测比利喜欢吃什么口味的热狗。

 

X

他抱着食物推门进屋，比利已经回来了而且很自觉地在写作业，如果所有小孩都是比利这样的，可能杰森还能对这个世界有些期待。

 

“你去哪……天啊，Jay你还好吗？？”

比利刚看了他一眼就丢下笔直接冲了过来，杰森以为他要来接他手中的四人份套餐，结果他还没递过去比利又突然刹车转身去翻自己带过来的他的行李。

 

“找什么呢，还不去洗手过来吃大餐？”

杰森没见着自己期待的“崇拜目光”有点纳闷，拿起几根薯条准备自己先吃，比利却义正言辞地让他坐下。

他不解地看着比利把翻出来的医用棉花和消毒酒精摆在桌上，然后他终于想起自己帅气的脸庞刚刚挨了一拳，他忍不住要用手摸摸确认伤势，被比利一把捉住手腕：“不能摸！”

“没事，不就一拳，快吃东西……”他看到比利认真紧张的神情又放弃了挣扎，“啊好吧好吧，你先处理完。”

 

杰森放下食物坐在椅子上，乖乖地抬起脸给比利检查伤情，他用余光看比利认真的表情，他有些走神，心好像突然陷进去一大块——但这持续了没两秒就被酒精给痛精神了。

“嘶——”

——可恶，肯定是刚刚那个人手上戴了傻逼戒指。

他一边龇牙咧嘴一边狠狠地想，但他居然没有骂出声来。

 

“对不起是我下手重了吗？”

比利马上停下了动作，杰森摆摆手：“不是，我刚刚走神了。”

 

然后比利熟练地处理好外伤再帮他贴好防水胶布，杰森确认他已经放心才终于开始了他们的晚餐。

比利吃着东西还是忍不住问出了心中的疑问：“……你怎么被打了？”

杰森翻了个白眼纠正他：“这不叫‘被打’，这是我揍别人的时候不小心受伤了。”

“噢那你真是厉害呢。”

这个话题也没再进行下去，看杰森轻松的样子比利也没再担心，他也不认为杰森是会被欺负的类型，比利认为他是会放任自己伤口的人的可能性更高，这不好，而比利知道自己不希望看到杰森受伤。

 

“打不过就跑。”比利建议道。

杰森差点噎住，他灌了口可乐回道：“你哥没有‘打不过’这一项。”


	4. [番外]Field Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #儿童节番外  
> 写在前面：  
> 刚想着儿童节该写些什么甜甜小番外呢，就去查美国的儿童节，结果发现美国没有儿童节！大震惊！如果你也不知道美国小孩不过六一那现在你知道了！那么我们下次有缘再见……！  
> 开玩笑的！儿童节怎么能不搞儿童和二桶（迷惑发言）！  
> 没有特别的预警，毕竟我只是一个普通的儿童文学作者！  
> p.s.：是和这篇同一个paro的番外，内含些许剧透（？），时间线大概是上一章再过个一年的样子，杰森从撬棍少年变成了桶（？），虽然但是闭眼吃也没问题！

X

杰森吹着口哨从兜里翻出安全屋的钥匙，虽然选的地方很偏僻但是他戴着的红头罩仿佛在向哥谭所有黑道宣布：他红头罩就住在这里。

自从他凭一己之力将红头罩帮大换血并且当上了这个帮派的头目，他就没再住在那个曾经和比利一起生活的天台储物间了，虽然红头罩这个身份让他手头宽裕了些，但他不想让比利涉足的破事也因此成倍地增多。他也像普通帮派首领一样划了自己的势力范围，却难免会有几只苍蝇找上门来，出于种种考虑他搬到了这里——或者说是红头罩搬到了这里。

他进门后将门反锁——尽管他也知道这种锁他一分钟不到就能撬开——然后脱下红头罩往卧室走去，到这里就是红头罩的秘密，卧室衣柜后是一道暗门，通过暗门后面的一段走廊，可以到达杰森·陶德和比利·巴特森的家。

他从冰箱拿了罐啤酒然后把自己扔在沙发上，他还没拉开啤酒罐的拉环就听到比利回家开门的声音，他停下开罐的动作转而把冰冷的啤酒罐贴上自己脸，一副依依不舍的样子：噢，未成年人回来了。

 

“Jay？你怎么在家？”

小孩还是瘦瘦小小的样子，杰森还没反问他为什么不应该在家小孩就径直走过来夺走了他的冰镇“小麦茶”，

“你还记得明天野外日（Field Day）的物资准备吗，哥！哥！”

 

杰森从沙发上挣扎着起身：“啊，忘了。”

天啊上个学真的好麻烦，怎么还会有这么多莫名其妙的活动，自己参加还不行非要家长也一起——他还记得上一年的同一个时候，过于热情的老师直接跟着比利过来“邀请”他参加这什么亲子活动，他的“角色设定”让他答应得十分自然，但是他去了之后才发现这根本不是什么轻松快乐亲子时光，而是野外求生，还好这刚好是他们这对街头小孩组合擅长的领域，但是一想到当时比利以外的小屁孩和搭个帐篷都笨手笨脚的其他家长向他投来敬佩的目光他就头皮发麻。

 

物资准备是家长负责的环节，家长要负责购置必要的工具和食物之类的，上一次的东西是比利不知道怎么东拼西凑搞回来的，这次他本来答应由他来负责结果却忘记了。

“呃，我现在出门还来得及……吗？”

 

比利放下书包耸耸肩，不太在意的样子：“不用啦，我明天请假就行，不去也没事的，反正这些活动我一直都缺勤。”

 

杰森看着小孩若无其事地把他刚拿出来的啤酒又放回冰箱，洗洗手准备开始做晚饭，他不知道是饿的还是其他什么原因，从胃里升腾起一种苦涩的感觉。

说实在的，上一次他和比利其实玩得很开心，他们一起缩进帐篷，比利将他自己的面包分了他一半，笑着说自从他开始一个人生活，他就没想过还会有人陪他参加这种活动。也是在那个时候杰森鬼使神差地答应他，说以后的“亲子野外求生”都会陪他出席。

“哇你可真会说，下一年就是最后一次了，高中没有野外日。”比利说。

 

他还记得那天其实两个人都饿个半死，还要在营地里到处帮那些笨蛋家长的忙。

 

——杰森意识到自己在内疚了。

 

他溜到厨房看比利熟练地煎培根，还没开口比利就自己开始介绍今天的晚餐：“培根拌蔬菜沙拉，我刚刚在回来的路上想到的吃法，哼哼我可能是天才小厨神~”

“切这不还是吃草吗，有什么本质上的区别。”

比利忍不住鼓起腮帮子瞪他：“培根是肉。”

“是是是，天才。”

煎培根的香味让他更饿了，杰森从橱柜拿出那袋贴着显眼打折标签的面包站在旁边啃了起来。

 

然后他就一直站在比利直径两英尺的范围内，看他完成他的“天才食谱”，看他将两个人的食物摆到餐桌上，一直到他们开始吃晚餐他都没说一句话。

 

他把叉子捅向碗里的生菜，发出脆脆的声音，比利终于忍不住打破了沉默：“你是有什么话要说吗，Jay？”

“……”

杰森没抬头看他，沉默地吃着菜叶想假装没听见比利的话。

但天知道他快被自己搞疯了，这种情绪他一点都不熟悉，他该说什么，“对不起我毁了你最后一个野外日”？还是“我很抱歉我失信了你不要难过”？可他似乎从来都不是那种会照顾别人感受的人，所以他也看不出比利现在到底是真的不介意还是装作不介意。他们性格其实很不一样，就算有过相似的街头流浪经历也无法让杰森模拟比利的想法。

 

但显然比利就很能摸透他的思维：“你是很在意我不能参加这次野外日的事？”

他吃草的动作顿了一下——可恶太明显了杰森·陶德！

 

比利的笑声让他忍不住终于和小孩对视：“你笑屁！”

“开心才笑的，”比利明目张胆地从杰森碗里顺走一块培根，“好了，现在扯平了。”

 

杰森不为所动的样子让比利叹了口气：“我都不知道你对野外求生这么感兴趣，我们这不是每天都在求生吗你怎么不腻的……”

“我不是这个意思。”这次杰森倒是很迅速地打断了比利，“我是说，呃，我觉得很，内疚。”

 

比利当然知道他在内疚，他不知道街头流浪给杰森带来了什么，但他懂得如何察言观色绝对要感谢这些经历。他也在想，杰森在难过自己却很开心自己到底是哪里出了问题——但和杰森不一样，他知道答案，这 **显而易见** ——

 

“你知道这个活动是一门功课吗，Jay？”比利说，“既然是一门功课，掌握它就够了，通过什么途径都可以。”

“……哈？”

 

比利放下餐具坐姿端正地面向杰森：“以下是野外日Field Day的知识点，第一，动手能力和基本生存技能——这我们早就有了，所以打钩；第二，暑假前的放松——还有什么比不去学校还放松的吗，打钩；第三，享受和 **家人** 一起的时间，打钩。”

比利向杰森竖起三根手指：“有哪一点是你认为我没达到的吗？”

 

杰森张了张嘴说不出话，脑子闪过一个念头——读书人就是这么会说的吗！

但是随即他会心一笑把碗里的最后一块肉也给了比利：“我知道了，吃饭吧天才。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在后面：  
> 好短一篇文让大家失望了……！  
> 写得好烂（雷）我跑路了。


End file.
